One way hackers can exploit a software application is to embed malicious code into the application. If the application has access to security sensitive information such as account credentials, the malicious code can invoke a function in the application to gain access to the sensitive information. The malicious code can then implement a relay attack by sending the sensitive information to an unauthorized remote site.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.